The invention relates to the field of high speed compressed air motors, and in particular, compressed air motors for tools requiring rotational speeds of several tens of thousands of revolutions per minute.
It is an object of the invention to provide a compressed air motor capable of operating at very high rotational speed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a compressed air motor which can be easily manufactured and quickly assembled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compressed air motor which is inexpensive, lightweight, and compact.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a compressed air motor which does not require coupling and attachment components.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a compressed air motor which is highly reliable in operation.
A compressed air motor according to the invention comprises a motor shaft rotatably supported in bearings. At least one propeller disk having a central bore is fixed to the motor shaft. The at least one propeller disk defines a chamber on one side for receiving fluid under pressure. The disk further defines at least one exhaust channel extending from the chamber to the external periphery of the disk. High pressure air enters the chamber through the bore of the disk, and is exhausted as at least one air jet through the at least one exhaust channel. The compressed air motor is particularly suited for deburring and grinding tools.